As Internet becomes popular and applications on Internet grow rapidly, users can reach much more services than ever. Recently, communicating devices have become killing application among numerous Internet services; for example, among these devices, Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) is the one commonly known to the public. Many corporations endeavor to provide various services to attract consumers. Comparing with traditional communicating model, with existing mature internet infrastructure, VOIP can provide consumers cheap and integrated services and makes every VOIP service provider looks like a small telecommunication corporation.
When instant communication mainly applies to text messages which only need transmitting very few data, most service providers offer free charge service to consumers. VOIP is not the case. This technology needs transmitting more data and overlaps with many existing services provided by Telecommunication Corporation. For this reason, the idea that users have to pay is taking shape.
Because users still need to dial or receive the phone call through telephone exchange equipment provided by service providers, VOIP Providers still charge the consumers in traditional way; It means consumers have to pay extra fee, for example, fee for number registration, call access, call transfer, or VOIP call transfer among different internet service providers. Especially when a VOIP call transfer and access is done through different internet service providers, users need to pay more for different providers; for example, fee for service provider connected by callers, fee for service provider connected by receivers and fee for VOIP service provider. Eventually, it is users have to shoulder the fee.
Regarding to the questions we mentioned above, we develop a new method to reduce the unnecessary expense.